Returned Warrior
by Whiplash333
Summary: Still suck at summaries...read...enjoy...Link X Malon oneshot disclaimer: I own none of LOZ...or about anything else


**Hero of Time #4: Returned Warrior**

After Ganondorf's defeat, Link and Zelda were transported to the sacred realm where Link was then sent back to the past so that he could pick up the pieces in between the seven years period he frequently traveled through. Because the sages have no regard for time, Link was sent to the past, but Ganondorf would still be caged in the light realm. Since Link had nothing left to do, he left Hyrule, and set out for Termina. His intentions were unknown, but no one questioned his decision.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Malon asked on Link's last visit to the farm. They were both sitting on the fence surrounding the corral the horses always trained in. It was almost night time and the sun was just beginning to set.

Link shrugged. "As long as I have to be."

"What do you mean by that? Why are you going?"

Link sighed. "When peace was restored to Hyrule, I lost a very good friend, Navi. She had stuck with me till the end, and when it came time, we parted. I didn't question her, I just went my way. Oh, how I wish I had stopped her. She was very dear to me. Now I want to try and find her. Besides, there is not much left I can do here in Hyrule." At this point, Link stared off toward the setting sun.

"But Link, maybe she had to leave. Maybe she had something else she needed to do." Malon was trying her best to prevent from asking him straight on the question she longed to ask.

"But she was with me the whole time I fought off monsters and beasts and such. She became a truly beloved friend."

Malon finally decided she had to ask. "Link," She started. "Would you stay for me?" Link looked back at her. Although she was only eleven, years old and he was twelve, she became quite fond of him, and him of her. "I mean…you're my best friend, my only friend." Link smiled.

"Oh, Malon." It looked as though tears were coming to his eyes. "I want to stay, but I have to go. But I want to give you something before I go to remember me by. Link put his hand into his item pouch and pulled out something. Although all his powerful items were taken whenhe was transported back seven years, he had managed to collect something over again. He put it into her outstretched hand. It was a bottle, and inside the bottle was a fairy.

"Link…it…it's beautiful."

"This fairy was given to me by the Great fairy near Hyrule castle. I asked her for it specifically for you, and she gave me a fairy that never runs out of energy, an 'eternal' fairy you could say. Its light will always be there when you need it, and you can remember me by it."

Malon had been staring into the bottle. She was gently tapping the glass as the fairy was flying inside the jar. She set the bottle down on the fence post and scooted over to Link. She then gave Link a big hug, nearly knocking him off the fence. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I will always remember you, fairy boy." Malon blushed and giggled at calling him his nickname.

Link smiled. "You're welcome Malon." They remained hugging for a while, and then Link backed away. "Well Malon. I had better be going. I will see you, again. You can count on it." Link hopped off the fence and helped her get down as well.

"Link, you have been the best friend to me, please, take Epona on your journey. She's big enough to be ridden, but not with a saddle yet. I've trained her to follow commands, so she's ready to go." Link was stunned.

"Malon! You love Epona! You don't need to do this. I'll be fine on foot."

"Well, I trust you with her because I…well…" Malon didn't know how to say it.

"What is it?" Link asked

"I… I love you." Link could have been blown down with a feather. Although they were young, deep down, they really did have true feelings for each other.

"You luu..love me?" He stammered out. Malon giggled

"Now don't just stand there like a blithering idiot! Go on, find your fairy. I'll be waiting for your return."

"Bu..well…okay…" Link turned around to get on Epona, but then stopped.

"What is it?" But before she knew it, he had her in his arms, and they were kissing. Kissing? Malon couldn't believe it. But while she was caught up in it, she realized he was gone. She opened her eyes. She watched as he mounted Epona and headed for the entrance. "Wait!" Malon cried out to him. He stopped and turned around, looking towards her. He dismounted as she ran up to him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. When they parted, she looked up at his eyes. "You didn't give me the chance to kiss you back." Link smiled. He remounted Epona, and as he was slowly trotting out, he turned and yelled at her.

"I love you too!" And with that, her hero was gone

~After the events of Majora's Mask~

Link had looked hard and long for Navi, and after five years, he had almost given up hope. The reason he had searched Termina is because the Young Deku Tree said that was where most fairies abide, but he still couldn't find anything. While traveling near the edge of Termina where he had been ambushed by the skull kid, Link noticed something moving through the bushes, following him. It was almost night time, but Link knew he was being followed. He kept looking forward, but he watched from the corner of his eye. The monster was big, Link could tell. It had to hide mostly behind trees to avoid being seen, but he could make out its figure. While watching the monster, Link didn't notice the one that jumped right in the path before it was too late. This time, Epona wasn't as frightened as when she had seen the skull kid, but she still reared back a little bit. Link was caught off guard and was thrown from the horse, but he quickly stood to his feet. A huge sword buried itself in the ground where his head had been moments before. Link whirled around, his sword withdrawn, creating a ring of magic fire from the tip of his blade. The animal holding the sword fell back, and Link saw what they were. Stalfos. Skeleton Warriors. Link quickly analyzed the situation. The first one was dead, but there were two more. Link focused on one, but kept the other one in sight, slowly circling them both. One took a chance and dove at him. Link dodged to the side and struck out, scoring a direct hit. But the second one managed to sneak around Link and slash him across his back. He arched his back in pain, but quickly swung around and took off its skull with one side-swipe. Link fell to all fours. Unfortunately he had no fairies or potions on him, so he couldn't heal the wound here. He quickly got out his ocarina and played Epona's song. Epona came out from her hiding place in the trees and Link mounted. He slapped Epona on the rear, and they were off. He flew past the trees, focused on the trail ahead of him. The occasional Deku Baba came up on the side of the trail, but they were no match for a charging horse. Epona sprinted through the trees, when suddenly; they were in a small village. Link was too busy to recognize where he was, but somehow, he had come to Kokiri forest. By now, he was too tired to keep going and he slowed Epona to a stop. None of the little houses had doors, so he entered one. It was a long narrow room with a small stage at one end. Then Link passed out. He had lost too much blood. He fell to the floor, his back stained with blood along the slash mark on his green tunic.

When Link awoke, he was lying in a different house. It was morning, and the room looked extremely familiar to him.

"I think he's finally awake." He heard a voice say.

"Let me see." He saw a head come over him. Link quickly sat up, nearly knocking the small person over. But Link, because of his quick reflexes, caught him...or…her. His back had been healed. They had probably found a fairy or such to heal him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sa…Saria?

"Hello, Link." Link hugged the young girl (of course all Kokiri are young). He had not seen her since he defeated Ganondorf.

"Saria! It's been so long…why aren't you at the sacred realm?"

"Although I'm not at the sacred realm, my power remains to keep Ganondorf there. But enough about that, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, my back healed up nicely." Link looked down and suddenly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh…where's my shirt? And where's Epona, did you see her?"

"You're horse is outside tied up, and we're making you another shirt. It was ruined with all the blood on it."

After spending a week at his old home, Link left to look around Hyrule to check on things. But as soon as he entered the field, there was only one person on his mind, Malon. But as soon as he thought of it, he smiled. 'Tonight,' He though. 'I'll visit her tonight.' After spending his day wandering around Hyrule, he prepared his plan.

Malon sighed. Her chores were finally done. She walked back to the house and made dinner. It was a typical Saturday. Her father, Talon, was gone over to Bombchu Bowling alley to have some fun with some of the new villagers from Kakariko village. He probably would fall asleep there and then come back tomorrow, as usual. She ate her dinner quickly, and then went upstairs and washed. She fixed her hair, and went outside. It was a beautiful night. The moon was directly overhead, only half of it showing since the sun had set just a few hours before. She felt the urge to sing. She loved to come out and sing her mother's lullaby that became known as Epona's song. She sighed again. Epona, Link. She thought about them often, and the sunset they spent together. She closed her eyes and sang, slowly and softly. She lost track of time, when suddenly she heard something whiz through the air and stick into the fence not too far from her. She left out a short scream. An arrow was sticking out of it in an upward angle. She looked to the top of her house where it should have come from, but there was nothing, she began to walk back to the house, when she thought she heard someone following her, she turned and no one was there. While looking, she bumped into something and fell back. She screamed, but was caught in a strong but gentle grip. She was placed back on her own feet and then she looked up at his face. She could not believe her eyes. Link. She fell forward into his kind embrace, crying gently.

"Oh, Link! Is it really you?" She cried out. She let go and looked up at him. He was almost six feet tall now, which was tall for a Hylian, He was also much more strong (as Malon noticed), than he was five years ago. She was also quite tall, coming up to his nose. Her hair was not quite as long as it was, but she was even more beautiful than she used to be (as link noticed).

"I am here, Malon, and this time, for good."

"Where's Navi?"

Link sighed. "I don't know, Malon. But wherever she is, I know she's happy, as am I." Link leaned forward and kissed her, five years of emotions rapped up into one kiss. Link had longed to be back as soon as he had left, and now, he never wanted to leave. When they parted, both of their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find her." Malon said, after a short silence.

Link looked back at her. "She can take care of herself, I'm sure of it. Whatever happens, I hope she is as blessed as I am. Right now, I have all I need with you." Link kissed her once more, his hands gently coming to rest on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and put one hand behind his head, making their kiss stronger. This was the best moment of both of their lives. They parted again, both of them smiling.

"Would you…like to come inside? I have some dinner left over." Malon asked.

"I'd love to. But first, I just wanted to clear something up. If what I said when I left seemed fickle because I was too young, well it wasn't. I thought about you every day on my travels, and truly mean it when I say…I love you."

"I love you too, Link." They kissed again, and then entered the house to begin their lives together.


End file.
